Stay with Me
by NadiaDK
Summary: Trouble lurks around the corner, as the DiNozzo household is getting ready to welcome their new family member. A part of the "Family Ties" series.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I am back with a new story in the "Family Ties" series and I plan on making this one longer and hopefully better than the first. I hope you enjoy this first chapter! :-) Please let me know what you think!

 **Spoilers:** Boxed In

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _Three years later_

It was an early summer morning in Washington, D.C. and at the DiNozzo household, a mother and daughter could be spotted at the kitchen table, while the dad ran around the house trying to get ready for work.

'Kendall sweetie, will you please eat your breakfast?' Lauren asked impatiently as she sat next to her daughter. Being 7 and half months pregnant and having to take care of a toddler took a lot of patience, patience she did not always have.

'I'm not hungry no more, mommy.' Kendall said while pushing her bowl of cereal away.

'Just a few more bites, okay?' Lauren said and she watched happily as Kendall toke the spoon in her tiny hand and started eating again with half of the cereal ending back in the bowl due to her unsteady hand.

Tony finally emerged from upstairs with his bag hanging over his shoulder. He went over and placed a kiss on his daughter and wife's forehead.

'So Kendall, what are you and mommy going to do today since you are not going to preschool?' Tony asked his daughter.

'We go buy stuff to little brother.' Kendall exclaimed happily. She could not hide how excited she was at the prospect of becoming a big sister in a little over a month.

Tony smiled. 'That sounds fun I wish I could go with you.' he said. 'But I better get to work.' he told his wife.

Lauren nodded understanding. With her on paternity leave someone had to go out and earn their money, one child was expensive enough, but with one more on the way was there no days off for Tony.

'You have to work now, daddy?' Kendall asked as her mouth started to tremble slightly.

'Yeah I have to go to work now, princess.' Tony picked her up from her chair and hugged her tightly. At the age of three Kendall had turned out to be such a daddy's girl. She adored her mother as well, but father and daughter had a special bond and she hated to see him leave for work every morning.

'No want you to go.' she whispered as she hung to him tightly.

'If I could I would stay home with you and mommy all day, but I don't think your grandpa would allow me to do that.' Tony said as he lowered her down onto her chair again. 'But I will be home in time for our Friday movie night.'

'Promise?' Kendall asked.

'I promise baby.' he said as he gave her one last kiss before standing up. 'Now be a good girl for mommy, alright?'

Kendall nodded and turned her attention back to her bowl of cereal.

'I'll see you at time for dinner tonight, honey.' Tony said as he turned to face Lauren and placed a kiss on her lips.

'Be careful out there.' she replied.

'Always.' Tony said as he turned around and left the house.

* * *

'We've got a lead on the missing firearms.' Gibbs said as he entered the Bullpen. 'DiNozzo, Bishop I want you two to go down to the Port at Potomac River and check it out.'

Tony and Ellie grabbed their gear and headed for the elevator. The last few days had consisted of the team desperately trying to get a lead on a case about firearms, which had been smuggled into the country.

Tony and Bishop walked around the Port with their guns drawn looking for anything suspicious. Bishop spotted an open container and they made their way towards it. But just as they reached the container did bullets start to fly around them. Tony quickly pulled Bishop behind a box and they started to fire at the two guys. They moved further towards the container to seek shelter just when a shot rang out which made Tony hit the ground with a cry in pain just as the door to the container was shot closed behind them.

* * *

'Should we paint the crib green or blue?' Lauren asked Kendall who sat in the shopping trolley with her favorite bear in her arms, which she had gotten from her aunt Abby.

Kendall placed a finger on her chin as she thought about the question. 'Blue.' she then decided.

'Blue it is then.' Lauren said as she took a bucket of blue paint and placed it in the trolley. 'Oh it's getting late, we better head home so we can have dinner ready for when daddy gets home.'

'What we eating?' Kendall asked curiously. She was as big as a food lover as her dad.

'We are making homemade pizza, what do you say to that?' Lauren asked, already knowing the answer.

'Yay!' Kendall burst out. 'I love pizza.'

Lauren laughed. 'I know you do sweetie.'

They made their way to checkout and after paying for their goods they went out to the car. Lauren strapped Kendall into her car seat in the back of the SUV and placed their goods in the truck before placing herself in the drivers seat.

* * *

'Ehm boss? Shouldn't Tony and Ellie be back by now?' McGee asked Gibbs.

Gibbs looked at his watch. Tony and Ellie had been gone for two hours now. It was nearly the end of the day's work and they had still not showed up. He took out his phone and tried to call Tony but with no luck. He then tried Ellie's number but ended up with the same result.

'Trace their phones McGee.' Gibbs ordered as he went to stand next to McGee.

McGee typed in their numbers, but he had no luck tracing their location. Gibbs ran his hands down his face. He was starting to worry.

'Alright McGee, let's go!' he said as they went to find their unresponsive agents.

* * *

Ellie helped Tony down as she took a look at where the bullet had hit him in the shoulder. She noticed Tony's head starting to fall down as he fought to stay conscious. She quickly took her jacked off and pressed it into the wound making Tony jump slightly.

'Oh god it hurts.' Tony said as he closed his eyes in pain.

'Tony you need to stay awake, ok? You are loosing a lot of blood.'

'I don't think I can stay awake that long, Bishop.' Tony said as he started to fade.

Ellie pressed harder on his shoulder. 'Well you are going to have to! I know a little girl who would like to see her daddy again, stay awake for her.'

That comment made Tony's eyes flew open. Kendall, she needed him. So did Lauren and his unborn son.

Ellie saw to her relieve that Tony was fighting more to stay alert, she just hoped they could get out of this container soon, because she wasn't sure for how long he could stay that way with the amount of blood he had already lost.

* * *

'Mommy when is daddy coming home?' Kendall asked as they finished setting the table.

Lauren looked up at the clock on the wall. He should have been home by now, she thought. 'He will be here soon, baby. Why don't you go watch some TV until he arrives?'

Kendall nodded and walked into the living room.

Lauren took out her phone and dialed Tony's number only to get his voicemail. She then called Gibbs.

'Gibbs.' said the voice on the other end.

'Hi Gibbs it's me, Lauren. Have you heard from Tony? He said he would be home now.'

Gibbs hesitated. Him and McGee had arrived at the Port to find traces of blood. He had a bad feeling that he knew who it belonged too.

'Lauren I think you better take Kendall and get into the navy yard.' Gibbs said.

'What, why? What happened?' Lauren said with a nervous voice.

'Tony and Ellie were sent out to uncover evidence linked to a case, and they haven't shown up yet.'

'Gibbs what are you not telling me?' Lauren asked.

Damn she's good, Gibbs thought. 'We found some blood the place they went missing.'

Lauren felt her heart rate start to quicken. 'I'll be right there!' she said as she hung up the phone.

She went upstairs and grabbed some stuff for Kendall before she went into the living room.

'Kendall sweetie, we need to go to daddy's work.' Lauren said as she was on the verge of crying.

'Mommy what's wrong?' Kendall asked concerned as she looked up at her mommy.

'Nothing is wrong baby, but what do you say we go visit grandpa and aunt Abby?' Lauren asked as she forced a smile on her face.

'Ok.' Kendall said as she stood up.

Lauren quickly got Kendall into her jacket and they were soon on their way to the navy yard. Please Tony, please be ok, Lauren thought as she looked sadly in the mirror at her three year old daughter who sat calmly in the bag with her teddy bear tightly in her arms.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Lauren stepped out of the car when she reached the Navy Yard. She quickly unbuckled Kendall from her car seat and took her into her arms with her bag over her shoulder. Kendall rested her head on her mother's shoulder as they made their way to the Bullpen.

'Gibbs!' Lauren said as she reached his desk.

Gibbs stood up and made his way towards her. 'We are going to find him, he has not gotten my permission to die.' he said as he wiped back a tear that had escaped Lauren's eyes.

'I… I can't lose him Gibbs.' Lauren stuttered as more tears fell from her eyes. She looked at her now sleeping daughter in her eyes. 'What am I going to tell Kendall if her daddy doesn't get home?'

'I promise you Lauren, that I intend to do everything in my power to get him home to you, ok?' Gibbs said, as he looked Lauren in her eyes.

Lauren nodded and wiped her tears away. 'What happened? Do you know where him and Ellie went?'

Gibbs told Lauren to sit down. 'We think that they were in a gunfire when they decided to seek shelter in a container. We found a drop of blood where there once was a container and McGee is down with Abby trying to find out which container it was. When we have the number will it be much easier for us to find them.' Gibbs told Lauren as she sat and rooked Kendall in her arms.

'You should get some rest.' Gibbs told her.

'I don't think I will be able to sleep right now.' Lauren replied the fear clear in her eyes. Her husband and father to her daughter and soon to be son were out there probably injured. She would not be getting any rest until he was home safe with her.

'I know that you worry Lauren, but it is not good for you or the baby. Why don't you take Kendall down to Abby's lab so she can get some real sleep down there?'

Lauren nodded and rose from the chair before grabbing the back containing Kendall's stuff. 'Will you come down and tell me if you find anything new?'

'Yes I'll do that.' Gibbs said with a reassuring smile.

Lauren forced a smile back at him as she made her way towards the elevator.

* * *

The container soon stopped moving and Ellie noticed to her fright that Tony was having more and more trouble staying awake.

'Hey Tony! Let's look around the container and see if we can find out why they didn't want us to get anywhere near it.' Ellie said as she stood up.

'Yeah you do that… I'll just sit here and rest a little bit.' Tony said as he rested his head on the wall.

'Oh no! Get up Tony. You can help me look and we'll keep you awake that way.'

Tony groaned as he struggled to get up. Ellie quickly stepped in and pulled him up. They started to open up the boxes and noticed to their disappointment that they contained DVD's.

'And they are not even good.' complained Tony.

'I would have expected something else. Why would they not want us to find this?' Ellie asked in wonder.

'There must be something we are missing.' Tony said and Ellie could hear how tired his voice sounded.

Ellie looked around. 'Didn't the container look bigger on the outside?'

'What do you mean?' Tony asked his brain having a hard time concentrating due to the amount of blood he had lost.

Ellie walked over to the end of the container and started banging on it. Suddenly a small hole appeared in the wall.

'Hey Tony look!' Ellie said but got no respond. She made her way back to him.

Tony's eyes were closed so Ellie shook him awake. 'Hey Tony! Do not fall asleep on me, ok?'

'Not sleeping just resting.' Tony replied as he with difficulty stood up.

Together Tony and Ellie made their way through the small hole and saw a bunch of new boxes. Ellie opened one of them.

'It's money.' she said.

'Well that kind of explains why they didn't want us near the container, they wanted the money for themselves.' Tony said. 'I need to sit down.'

'Tony are you ok?' Ellie asked worried.

'Yeah I'm fine… I'm just feeling a little weak that's all, but I will be ok.'

'Just try to stay awake ok?'

'I'll do my best.' Tony said with a weak voice.

* * *

Kendall had woken up on the ride down to Abby's lab.

'Mommy why we at daddy's work?' Kendall asked with a tired voice.

'Because daddy had to work a little late so I thought we could go see aunt Abby and stay with her until he comes back.' Lauren said as she forced a smile on her face while Kendall rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

They were greeted by Abby when they entered the lab.

'Hi Lauren.' Abby said and you could see the compassion in her face. 'And hello to you sweetie.' she said to Kendall as she stroke a hand down her arm.

'Can you say hello to aunt Abby, Kendall?' Lauren asked her daughter.

Kendall looked up from her mother's shoulder. 'Hi Aunty Abby.' Kendall whispered as she burrowed her face in her mother's shoulder again.

Lauren looked at Abby. 'She is a little tired.'

'Does she know?' Abby asked as she looked at Kendall.

Lauren shook her head no. 'Can I put her down on your couch?'

'Yes of course you can.' Abby said as she made her way back to her computer to give mother and daughter some space.

Lauren gently lay Kendall down on the couch and found her teddy bear and duvet in the bag and placed the duvet over her body and then handed her the teddy bear. She stroked her daughter's head. 'Sleep tight baby.' Lauren said with a sad smile on her face. 'I will stay right outside with aunt Abby, ok?' Kendall nodded sleepy.

'I love you.' Lauren told her as she kissed her forehead.

'Love you too mommy.' Kendall said as her eyes closed and she fell asleep.

* * *

Ellie woke up suddenly and looked around. She then spotted Tony who lay not far from her and she quickly made her way to him and put a hand on his neck. She felt to her relieve a weak but steady pulse underneath her hand. He needs to get to a hospital soon, she thought.

'Tony? Come on please wake up.' she said as she shook his shoulder but with no luck. 'Hey DiNozzo!' she then yelled trying to sound like Gibbs but that attempt ended with the same result.

Ok you asked for it yourself Tony, she thought, as she pressed hard down on his gunshot wound.

'AHH Bishop what are you doing?' Tony hissed in pain as his eyes flew open.

'Sorry Tony but you gave me no choice. You are not supposed to fall asleep, you might not wake up again.' Ellie said with worry.

'I know but I can't stay awake much longer.' Tony said as his eyes started to close again.

Ellie shook him. 'Hey Tony look at me! I know it's hard right now but we will get out of here, ok. Gibbs will find us. He will bring you home to Lauren and Kendall, stay awake for them.'

'Lauren and Kendall...' Tony said as he thought about his family. 'You are right I won't fall asleep.' Tony said with a tired voice.

'We should leave some kind of trace for Gibbs and McGee to follow.' Ellie said as she looked around.

She then spotted the money. 'We can push the money out of these holes.' Ellie said as she grabbed a bundle of money and started to push them out of the holes while keeping an eye on Tony. He was really struggling to stay awake now and he was shivering a lot worse than he had just moments before. Now would be a very good time to show up Gibbs, she thought as she continued to leave the money trail.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm sorry it's been awhile since my last update, I've been busy. I'm sorry for grammatical errors, but I'm not from an English speaking country so please bear with me, but feel free to leave reviews and write if there is anything I can do better :-) It is not the longest chapter but I will hopefully update this story again soon. Hope you like this chapter!

 **Spoilers:** Boxed In

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Lauren sat next to Abby as she once again tried to call Tony's cellphone, but with no luck.

Abby looked over at Lauren. 'Still no luck?' she asked.

Lauren shook her head as tears threatened to fall.

'Hey.' Abby said as she grabbed her shoulders. 'We will find him, ok.'

'But you don't know that.' Lauren replied. 'What if he is not coming home? I am almost 8 moths pregnant; I can't raise two kids on my own. And what am I going to tell Kendall?'

'What you tell me mommy?' Kendall asked with a tired voice as she walked over to Lauren, having just woken up from her nap.

Abby and Lauren exchanged sad looks.

Lauren reached down and picked Kendall up and placed her in her lap as she stroke her hair. 'You remember how daddy did not come home last night after work?' Lauren asked her daughter.

Kendall nodded. 'He promised he would be home for movie night. He is always home for movie night.' Kendall replied with a sad face.

'I know baby. He loves movie night and he would not miss it for anything in the world, but he and aunt Ellie went down to he water yesterday when they were at work and then they could not find home again.' Lauren said trying to explain what happened so a three and a half year old toddler would understand it. 'So your grandpa and uncle Tim is trying to find them right now.'

'But grandma disappeared too… Is daddy going to heaven like grandma, mommy?' Kendall asked as her lips started to shiver. Lauren's mother had died 6 months ago from a blood clot and her and Tony had explained to Kendall how she had disappeared from them and went to live in heaven.

Lauren could no longer hold her tears back. Here was her daughter asking if her father was going to die. 'No sweetie, daddy is not going to heaven. He is going to come home with us, you know why?'

Kendall shook her head.

'Because he loves us very much and he would never want to leave his little princess.' Lauren said referring to the name Tony used to call Kendall.

'I no want him to leave too.' Kendall whispered as she rested her head on her mothers shoulder.

'He is coming home baby.' Lauren reassured her.

'Oh yes he is!' Gibbs said as he strode into the lab. 'Abby I need you to trace Bishop's phone again. I just received a call from her but the connection must have dropped before I had the chance to answer.'

Abby quickly began to trace her phone. 'I got it, I got a signal!' she replied happily as she gave the coordinates to Gibbs.

Gibbs kneeled down next to Kendall and stroked her chin. 'I am going to bring your dad home to you, sweetie.' Gibbs said as he placed a kiss on his granddaughter's forehead.

Kendall gave him a small smile as she once again buried her face in her mother's chest.

Lauren smiled up to Gibbs as she held her daughter close. 'Please bring him home safe.' she whispered.

'I will do my best.' Gibbs said as he hurried out of the lab.

* * *

After what seemed like forever the container stopped moving. Ellie turned her attention to Tony but noticed that he was unconscious once again. She quickly kneeled down beside him and checked for a pulse. She found one to her relieves but it was weak. Dammit Gibbs, where are you, she thought.

Suddenly she heard someone bang on the door so she quickly gathered her gun as the doors flew open.

'Bishop?' she heard to her relieve Gibbs yell.

'Right here!' she answered form the back of the container. 'Hurry I can't wake up Tony and he is barely breathing.'

Gibbs hurried over to her as he yelled to McGee. 'Get the paramedics' in here!'

'Come on DiNozzo no sleeping on the job.' Gibbs said as he desperately tried to wake him up.

'Not… not sleeping, boss.' Tony said with a weak voice as he opened his eyes.

Gibbs led out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding but then he saw Tony's eyelids starting to close again.

'You have to stay awake Tony.' Gibbs said as he shook him until his eyes opened again.

'I'm tired boss…' Tony said as he struggled to breath.

'I know Tony, but I also know a little girl who misses her daddy terribly so you better stay awake a little bit longer so she can see you are ok.' Gibbs said hoping it would help Tony stay awake.

'I'm awake now.' Tony said as he forced his eyes open, but suddenly he squished his eyes shot, struggling even more to fill his lungs with air.

'Hey Tony what's wrong?' Gibbs asked in concern looking around for the paramedics.

'I don't feel good.' Tony said as he started to slide down the wall, unable to stay upright anymore.

'Where are those paramedics?' Gibbs yelled as he helped Tony lay down.

Three men suddenly appeared carrying a stretcher. They quickly secured Tony on the stretcher before placing an oxygen mask over his face and carrying him down to the ambulance.

'McGee take Bishop and meet us at the hospital and make sure you call Lauren and tells her to meet us there.' Gibbs said as McGee nodded.

Gibbs then entered the ambulance with Tony before it drove off.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Here we go with chapter 4. Please let me know what you think :-)

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The ambulance arrived at the hospital as Tony was rushed into the ER. Gibbs ran after the stretcher containing his agent but a doctor stopped him.

'I am sorry sir but you have to wait out here.' The doctor told him as he hurried into the ER to attend his patient.

Gibbs made his way into the waiting room and ran his hands through his hair. What am I going to do with you Tony? You have to make it through this, Gibbs thought as he waited for news on his senior field agent.

* * *

Lauren sat in Abby's lab with her daughter sitting on her lap. Tony had to be ok; he just had to, she thought as Ducky's voice interrupted her thoughts.

'And then the girl turned into a beautiful princess.' Ducky said to Kendall who looked with wide eyes at her grandpa Ducky.

Kendall could listen to her grandpa's story all day and Lauren was glad for Ducky's presence. She was having a hard time controlling her emotions and she was worried that Kendall would notice how worried her mother was.

'Mommy?' Kendall said.

'What is it sweetie?' Lauren said as she returned her attention to her daughter.

'Your phone ringing.' Kendall said as she held the phone she had taken from the desk up to her mothers face.

Lauren quickly took the phone.

'Lauren it's me, Tim.' it said on the other line.

'Tim, what happened? Did you find him?' Lauren asked as she placed Kendall in Ducky's lap before walking away from her earshot.

'Yes we found him, but he did not look good, he lost a lot of blood.'

'But he… He's still alive, right?' Lauren asked with a shaking voice.

'Yes, yes he is!' McGee quickly assured her. 'They took him to Bethesda.'

'I will be right there!' Lauren said as she hung up the phone and went over to Kendall, Ducky and Abby.

'They found Tony and Ellie.' Lauren told them. 'But Tony, he… He didn't look good.' she said with a shaky voice. 'I need to go to the hospital.'

'I will go with you my dear, hopefully I will be able to get some news on Anthony.' Ducky said.

Lauren gave him a small smile.

Abby looked at Kendall who was busy drawing and humming to herself and completely unaware of the conversation, which was taking place between the adults. 'If you want me too I can wait here with Kendall until you have made sure Tony is ok.' Abby offered Lauren.

'Are you sure? I can call Emily if you want to come too.' Lauren said.

Abby smiled at her. 'There is no need to do that. You need to get to the hospital and be with Tony and it will take to much time to wait until Emily gets here. I will stay here and keep Kendall occupied.'

'Thank you Abby.' Lauren said as she kneeled besides Kendall.

'Kendall, baby? I need to go for a while but you will stay here with aunt Abby.' Lauren said as she got Kendall's attention.

'Where you going mommy?' Kendall asked.

Lauren stroked her hair and decided it was best to tell her the truth. 'I have to go see daddy, your grandpa Gibbs found him.'

'I come too.' Kendall said as she jumped of the chair and began to take her shoes on.

'I am sorry baby but you have to stay here with aunt Abby.' Lauren said.

Kendall looked up at her mom. 'I want to see daddy.' she said as her lips started to tremble.

'I know you do and I promise that you will see him soon but you have to stay here for now, ok?' Lauren said.

'No mommy I come too!' Kendall said as tears started to fall down her cheeks. 'I want to see my daddy.' she cried.

Tears started to fall from Laurens cheeks as she embraced her daughter who began to cry even louder.

Lauren picked her up in her arms as Kendall hid her face in her shoulder. She really had to get to the hospital but she felt so bad with leaving Kendall here.

'Kendall? Daddy was hurt when your granddad found him so he is at the hospital and you will not be able to see him until I have talked to him first.' Lauren said. 'But let's say you come with me to the hospital and you can stay outside while I see him, what do you say to that?

'I stay with grandpa when you are not there?' Kendall asked as she raised her head to look at her mom through her tear-filled eyes.

'Yes I will make sure that either me or grandpa Gibbs is with you.' Lauren said with a small smile.

Gibbs was the only person who was good enough for Kendall in a situation like this if neither Tony nor Lauren was present.

Lauren quickly gave Kendall her shoes and jacket on before they leaved for the hospital with Abby and Ducky.

* * *

'This is taking forever.' Lauren said as she paced the waiting room floor with a sleeping Kendall in her arms.

Caring around a toddler while being almost eight months pregnant was not easy, but Lauren was simply too restless to sit still.

'Lauren my dear I know you are worried but you need to think about yourself too.' Ducky said. 'You have already had some trouble during this pregnancy and adding more stress to the baby could have some serious consequences.'

Lauren stopped her pacing. 'I know Ducky, I just really need him to be ok.'

'I know. But it is Anthony we are talking about. That man has nine lives, he will make it through this.' Ducky assured her.

Lauren sat down next to Gibbs with her arms tightly around Kendall.

Gibbs gave Lauren's shoulder a small squeeze as the wait continued.

* * *

Lauren suddenly felt a stabbing pain in her stomach just as a nurse walked towards the group of people.

'Family of Mr. DiNozzo?'

'Yes I'm his wife, how is he?' Lauren asked, forgetting all about the pain she had just felt in her stomach.

The nurse took a look around the group of people before she started to speak.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** I'm going on vacation so this will be the last update in at least two weeks. I do not have a doctor's degree so there might be some mistakes as far as that goes. I hope you still like it!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

The nurse took a look around the group of people before she started to speak.

'He was not in good shape when he was brought in. He was unconscious at the time and I am afraid he still is but he will hopefully wake up in the next couple of hours. He lost a lot of blood and he is having trouble breathing. I heard he had had some trouble with his breathing in the past?' She looked around the group.

Gibbs looked at Lauren waiting for her to speak but he wasn't even sure she had heard the question when he saw her eyes, which were wide with worry.

'He had the plague so his lungs are scarred.' Gibbs answered.

The nurse nodded. 'We have him on oxygen due to his low oxygen levels and we hope his breathing will improve soon. We would like to avoid placing him on a breathing tube since it would put too much pressure on his already scarred lungs. We also removed the bullet and stitched his shoulder. He will be sore for a couple of weeks but I am sure that with the right kind of therapy that he will regain full use of his shoulder again.'

'So he will be alright?' Lauren asked hopefully as she rocked Kendall.

'I am optimistic that he will make a full recovery but I won't lie to you. His low oxygen levels are worrying me as well as the fact that he hasn't regained consciousness yet.' The nurse told them.

The nurse looked at Lauren. 'You can come see him if you would like. Maybe your presence would help him regain consciousness.'

Lauren nodded. 'Yes please. I want to see him.'

The nurse took a look at the sleeping child in her arms. 'I would not recommend you taking her with you, it would most likely scare her more than reassure her.'

Lauren looked down at Kendall who slept peacefully in her arms. She agreed with the nurse. It would not do Kendall any good for her to see her dad in a hospital bed with machines attached to his body and an oxygen mask placed on his face to help him breath.

'Hey Lauren, go see Tony.' Gibbs said. 'I will stay here with Kendall while you sit with him.'

Lauren looked up at Gibbs and gave him a small smile. 'Thank you Gibbs, for everything.'

Gibbs smiled back. 'No problem. I would never let anything happen to Tony, you know that.'

'I know.' Lauren whispered with tears in her eyes.

Gibbs stood and picked Kendall up from Lauren's lap and held her tight, making sure she didn't wake up.

Lauren stood up and followed the nurse to Tony's room.

* * *

Lauren opened the door and entered the room taking a look at her husband who lay too still for her liking on the bed. He was pale - too pale, Lauren thought.

She crossed the room and pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down.

'Oh Tony what have you gotten yourself into.' she said as she took his hand in hers and gave it a kiss.

Her emotions were all over the place and she couldn't stop the tears that threatened to fall.

'You have to open your eyes baby. Please let me see those beautiful green eyes of yours.' she said as she squeezed his hand but his eyes did not stir.

* * *

30 minutes passed as the people in the waiting room continued to wait for their turn with Tony.

'I think I will go check on our poor lad and bring food to Lauren.' Ducky said as he rose from the chair and made his way to the cafeteria before walking to Tony's room.

Gibbs looked at Ellie and noticed how tired she looked.

'McGee, why don't you take Ellie home?' Gibbs asked. 'We'll keep you updated on Tony's condition.'

'I'm fine Gibbs.' Ellie replied.

Gibbs eyed Ellie. 'You need to get some rest. It won't do Tony any good if you end up in a hospital bed as well.' Gibbs tried to convince her.

Ellie nodded. 'You are right, I could use some sleep.' she said as she rose from the chair.

McGee stood up as well. 'Keep us posted, will you?' McGee asked as he looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded. 'I will.'

McGee and Bishop left which only left him, Kendall and Abby in the waiting room.

'Are you sure he will be ok?' Abby asked with a worried voice.

'It's DiNozzo we are talking about, Abby. He will be ok.' Gibbs told her. 'The nurse said the same thing, he will be fine.'

Gibbs attention suddenly turned to the child in his arms as she started to stir. Kendall rubbed her eyes as she looked up at Gibbs.

'Hi Kendall. Did you have a good nap?' Gibbs asked as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Kendall nodded as she looked around with tired eyes.

'Where is mommy?' Kendall asked as she looked for her mom.

Gibbs stroked her hair away from her face. 'She is sitting with your dad.' Gibbs told her.

Kendall looked up at Gibbs. 'I sit with him too?' she asked with hopeful eyes.

'I'm sorry sweetie but you can't see him right now. He is sleeping and we have to let him rest.' Gibbs told her.

'I will be really quiet grandpa I will let him sleep.' she said as she tried to get down from Gibbs.

Gibbs held her back. 'You have to wait until he wakes up.' Gibbs told her.

'But I want to see him, grandpa.' Kendall told him as tears started to gather in her eyes.

'I know you do and I promise you will see him soon.' Gibbs said as he removed a tear, which fell down her cheek. 'I can go in and check on him for you if you want me to and then you can sit here with aunt Abby.' Gibbs suggested.

'No grandpa you stay with me.' she said loud as she clung to his shirt.

'Alright, I'll stay with you, Kendall. I won't leave you, ok?' he said.

'Ok.' Kendall whispered as she kept a tight grip on his shirt.

* * *

'So as you can hear Anthony, your little girl misses you terribly.' Ducky said as he finished updating a still unconscious Tony on what had happened since he went missing.

Lauren still sat in the chair with Tony's hand in hers. Ducky had told her that Kendall was still sleeping safely in Gibbs arms before he told her to eat the sandwich he had brought her, but she had turned it down, she would not be able to eat anything until she was sure Tony would be ok. Ducky had insisted but gave up in the end before he checked Tony over and made sure all the machines where set correctly before he had started talking to Tony.

Lauren sat silently on the other side of the bed when she felt the stabbing pain in her stomach again and she let out a low moan.

Ducky looked up. 'Are you ok, Lauren?' he asked concerned.

'I… I don't know Ducky.' Lauren said as the pain returned and she squeezed her eyes shut in pain. 'My stomach hurts!'

Ducky pressed the call bottom on the side of Tony's bed before he walked over to Lauren whose eyes were filled with panic.

'What is happening to me Ducky?' she asked with fear. She could not be loosing the baby, could she? she thought with fear.

Then she felt the worse pain she had felt so far and Ducky saw to his horror a pool of blood starting to appear on the floor around Lauren as a nurse entered the room.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I am home from vacation so here is the next chapter! I am not a doctor so there might be some mistakes in that area. I know I haven't been writing much about Tony due to his injury – but he will appear more in the next stories in this series. Let me know what you think about this chapter :-)

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

'Grandpa?' Kendall said as she sat between Gibbs and Abby in the hospitals waiting room.

Gibbs looked down at his granddaughter. 'What is it kiddo?'

Kendall looked up at him with a smile that could compete with the famous DiNozzo-smile. 'How you get your boat out of your basement?' she asked in wonder.

Kendall had since she was two been helping Gibbs with his boat and Gibbs loved the time he got to spent with his granddaughter.

'Your dad set you up to this, didn't he?' Gibbs asked with a smile as Abby chuckled.

Kendall nodded with a huge grin on her face. 'He said I should ask you cause you never told him.'

Before Gibbs had a chance to answer three doctors ran into Tony's room.

'Kendall, stay with aunt Abby, ok?' Gibbs said as he rose from the chair.

'Where you going grandpa?' Kendall asked. 'What is happening?'

Gibbs and Abby exchanged looks. 'That is what I am trying to find out, you just wait here.'

But before Gibbs could go into the room a bed was being pushed out from it.

'MAMA!' Kendall screamed as she ran towards the bed, which contained a pale and unconscious Lauren.

Gibbs managed to get a hold of Kendall before she reached the bed and he took her up in his arms.

Kendall cried and hit Gibbs on his chest trying to get down.

'Hey Sweetie look at me.' Gibbs said trying to get Kendall's attention.

'No Grandpa, I go with mommy.' she cried.

Gibbs gently began to rock her, trying to settle her down. Kendall eventually gave up fighting and cried herself to sleep in his arms as Ducky emerged.

'What is happening Duck? Why was there so much blood?' Gibbs asked.

Ducky looked between Gibbs and Abby. 'Why don't we sit down and I'll explain what I know.'

He took a deep breath before he began speaking. 'As you both know have Lauren had some complications during her pregnancy. She has a condition called placenta previa.'

Abby looked confused. 'Her and Tony didn't say she was diagnosed with a condition, just that there was a little more risk during this pregnancy.'

Gibbs looked at Ducky. 'What are the complications of this condition?' he asked.

'There is a big risk of bleeding during labor or delivery, which in the worst case can be enough to cause death both to the mother and the child.' Ducky explained.

'What?' Abby said with wide eyes. 'Why didn't they tell us?'

'I believe they didn't want us to worry.' Ducky said.

Gibbs looked down at the sleeping child in his arms. 'So what just happened to Lauren… Is she… Is she going to make it or was the bleeding to heavy?'

'From what I have heard is Lauren going to be ok, it is the baby they are most worried about.' Ducky said. 'They have to deliver the baby now and as you both know Lauren is only 8 month along in her pregnancy.'

'But that is way too early!' Abby burst out.

Ducky nodded. 'Yes it is indeed, but if they don't get the child out now will there be no chance for it to survive.'

* * *

Lauren started to wake up, two hours after she collapsed in Tony's room. She moved her hands up to her stomach and froze.

'Ohh no! No, no, no…' Lauren said as she tried to sit up while her breathing started to quicken.

She then felt a couple of strong hands trying to hold her down.

'Lauren listen to me. You need to lie still, ok?' Gibbs said as Lauren opened her eyes.

'My baby is gone, he can't be.' She said as tears floated down her cheeks.

'You need to slow down your breath, ok.' Gibbs said.

Lauren began to breath easier as tears continued to run down her cheeks.

'The doctor's had to take him out or there would be no chance for him to survive.' Gibbs explained.

Lauren looked confused. 'So he made it?'

'Yes he survived the birth, but he is small and is having some trouble breathing, so they are monitoring him closely.'

'But it is too early. What if he doesn't make it? I can't lose a child.' Lauren said. 'The doctor's said I wouldn't be able to have any more kids, I… I…' Lauren stuttered.

'You need to try and relax. The doctor's told me that he is during well, considering everything.' Gibbs explained.

Lauren gave him a small smile as her thoughts turned to Tony. 'Tony! Is he awake?' she asked hopefully.

'Not yet. But the nurse told me he could wake up anytime now. Abby is sitting with him.'

'What about Kendall? Where is she?' Lauren asked as the protective mom she always is.

'She is with Ducky. He took her down to the cafeteria but she would really like to see you. She saw when you were being taken down to the operation room.'

'Oh no! She must have been so scared. Can you ask Ducky to bring her in?' Lauren asked.

Gibbs stood up. 'Yes of course. The nurse should be bringing your son in here any moment and he truly is a mini-DiNozzo.' Gibbs said with a smile as he placed a kiss on her temple.

* * *

'Mommy!' Lauren looked up from her newborn son and saw her daughter running towards her.

'Hi sweetie.' Lauren said as she gave her a hug.

Kendall's attention suddenly turned towards the little boy who lay in a small hospital bed with wires attached to his small body.

Lauren looked between the baby and Kendall. 'Say hi to your little brother, Kendall.'

Kendall looked up at her mom. 'This my brother?' she asked.

Lauren nodded. 'But why he so small?' Kendall wondered.

Lauren and Tony had been showing Kendall pictures from when she was born and she had been much bigger than her new baby brother.

'It's because he came too early so he is smaller than you were. That is why he has these attached to his body.' Lauren said as she pointed to the wires. 'He is getting food from them so he can be a big boy.'

Kendall nodded. 'When I see daddy?' she then said changing the subject.

Lauren sighed. She really wished Tony would wake up soon. 'He is sleeping right now but I was just going to see him. Do you think you can look after your brother for me?'

Kendall nodded eagerly. 'I can do that mommy.'

'That's my big girl.' she said as she gave her a kiss. 'You will need to look after your grandpa Gibbs and Ducky as well.'

Kendall giggled. 'Mommy will you say hi to daddy for me?'

'Of course.' Lauren said as she stood up and made her way slowly to Tony's room.

* * *

'Hi hon.' Lauren said as she sat down beside Tony's hospital bed.

The oxygen mask had been replaced with a nasal cannula, which was a good sign.

'Kendall says hi. She has been plaguing everyone to take her to see you. You need to wake up. She needs you, all three of us do.' Lauren said as she stroke his cheek.

'And yes, I did just say all three of us. You have a beautiful son who would like to meet his dad. And… And he doesn't even have a name yet. We never came to an agreement whether it should be your suggestion or mine.' Lauren said as tears started to make their way down her cheeks. 'He needs a name Anthony and he needs his father.'

'Liam.' A small whisper said. 'His name is Liam.'

A huge smile appeared on Lauren's face as she looked into two green eyes. 'Liam it is then.' she said as she kissed his lips. 'Thank god you're awake.'

Tony gave her a weak smile. 'I got a little tired of sleeping.'

Lauren laughed. 'I've been so worried, we all have.'

'I'll be ok. You are not getting rid of me that easily.' Tony said with a smile, which quickly disappeared. 'Wait a minute. He was not supposed to be born yet it is too early. What happened?'

Lauren quickly explained what had happened. 'But he is ok. He is smaller than he should be so the doctor's wants to keep him here until he gets a little bigger and they said there might be some small complications later on but nothing life threating.' Lauren assured him.

'What about you? Are you ok after what happened?' Tony asked worriedly

Lauren nodded. 'I'm ok. They want to keep me at least overnight just to see if everything is as it should be.'

Tony nodded relieved and tried to move but a sharp pain shot through his shoulder.

'I should get the doctor.' Lauren said as she pressed the button. 'And then I think there is a little girl who would like to see her daddy.'

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I am finally back with a new chapter! School has been hectic this year, but I just graduated and I'm now ready to get back to writing.

I am no doctor, so there might be some mistakes in that area. I want to remind you that I don't live in an English-speaking country, so I apologize for any grammatical mistakes - I'm doing my best.

I hope you like this chapter - let me know what you think! :-)

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

'Hello Tony, glad to see you are finally awake.' The nurse said as she began to check his vitals. 'Are you in pain?' she asked.

Tony shakes his head. 'I'm fi…' his sentence was cut off by the look from his wife. 'My shoulder hurts a little.' He finally admitted.

The nurse smiled. 'I will take care of that right away.' She said as she inserted pain meds in the IV that was attached to Tony. 'You should feel better in a few minutes. Just press the button if you need anything.' The nurse added as she left the room.

Tony turned his head and looked at his wife. 'Are you sure you're ok?' he asked worriedly.

'I am now that you're awake.' Lauren replied as she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Tony smiled. 'I'm glad. I can't believe we have two kids now.'

Lauren grinned. 'I know right? Speaking of, I am going to get Kendall, she has been anxious to see you.' She said as she stood up gently due to the small pain still present in her stomach after the baby had been born.

* * *

Lauren couldn't help but smile at the sight that met her. In her hospital room, Kendall was leaning over the small bed where her little brother was sleeping, speaking softly to him and Abby. Next to them sat Gibbs and Ducky with smiles on their faces.

They all looked up when they heard Lauren make her way into the room and over to her two children.

'Hi baby' Lauren said to Kendall. 'I just spoke to daddy and he is asking for you. Do you want to come say hi?'

'Yes!' Kendall said as she quickly stood up and began to walk towards the door. 'Come mommy.' Kendall said impatiently.

'Go.' Abby told her. 'We will stay here with this little guy and then we'll ask the nurse about bringing him to Tony's room.' She promised as she smiled down at the sleeping baby.

Lauren took Kendall's hand and together they made their way to Tony's room. Once there, Kendall quickly lets go of her mother's hand and ran towards her father who sat in the bed.

'DADDY!' she yelled as she reached him.

'Hi princess.' Tony said happily as he helped Kendall up on the bed.

Once on the bed, Kendall threw her arms around his neck. 'I missed you, daddy.' She said into Tony's neck.

Tony hugged her tightly despite the pain in his shoulder. 'I missed you too princess.'

Lauren stood next to them with tears in her eyes. She knew how important Tony's job is but this time he was too close to not getting home to her. She hated that part of his job, the part where he always puts himself at risk but deep inside she knew that he is in the right place.

Her husband and daughter down on the bed interrupted her thoughts.

'…and then I told him about our movie nights.' Kendall told her father.

'Oh really? I bet he loved hearing about those.' Tony said with a smile as Lauren sat down in the chair beside the bed.

Suddenly wheels could be heard and soon Abby and Gibbs emerged in the doorway, pushing Liam in front of them.

'Glad to see you're awake DiNozzo.' Gibbs said as he made his way further into the room.

'Thank boss, it's good to finally be awake.' He said as his eyes turned towards the small bed.

Abby smiled. 'I thought you would like to finally meet your son.'

Tony nodded eagerly as he looked down at his little boy. 'He is beautiful, good job honey.' Tony grinned at his wife. 'What are all these for?' Tony said referring to the tubes, which was attached to Liam's small body. 'I thought you said he was ok.' Tony said looking at Lauren.

'He is.' Lauren quickly reassured him. 'He is just too small to be breastfed and he had some trouble breathing normally, but the doctor's said they would be removed in a day or two.

Tony nodded relieved.

'Mommy, daddy? What his name?' Kendall asked.

'Yeah we have all be curious, have you decided yet?' Abby asked.

Tony and Lauren both nodded. 'Yes, say hello to Liam Jackson DiNozzo.'

* * *

A couple of days later Liam Jackson DiNozzo was passed around to his Aunt Abby, Aunt Ellie, Uncle Tim, Grandpa Ducky and his godfather, Grandpa Gibbs.

Tony had earlier that day been released from the hospital, but the doctor's had still to allow the two parents to take their son home. All of the tubes had been removed from his small body and Lauren had started to breastfeed him. However, the doctor's weren't happy about the amount of food Liam ate and they therefore wanted to keep him until he started to eat more.

Lauren groaned frustrated. 'He won't eat more.' She told Tony as Liam began to cry when she tried to keep feeding him.

'Honey, the doctor's said that it was one of the complications that could appear but that there is a good chance that he will start to eat more soon.' Tony reminded her.

'I know, I just worry about him.' Lauren replied as she tried to stop Liam's cries.

'You're a mom, it's your job to worry.' Tony said as Liam's quiet down.

Kendall looked up from where she sat on the bed coloring. 'I'm hungry!' Kendall had definitely inherited Tony's love for food.

Tony grinned. 'Of course you are, princess.' Tony said as he stood. 'Why don't we go down to the cafeteria and let mommy and Liam rest?'

Kendall dropped her crayon and jumped off the bed before she and her dad started to walk out of the door.

'Anthony.' Lauren called after them. 'Just don't lift anything heavy, ok?'

Tony smiled at her. 'When have I ever been known to disobey the doctor's orders?'

Lauren looked at him sternly.

'I'll behave, promise.' Tony said as he first placed a kiss on her lips before kissing Liam's forehead. He then took Kendall's hand as father and daughter made their way down the hall.

* * *

A week after Liam DiNozzo was born, Lauren and Tony were finally allowed to take him home. Due to the fact that he had been born too early, Liam had to have weekly checkups until he had grown a little bigger.

Exhausted, Tony and Lauren made their way into their home with Liam buckled safely in his booster seat. Kendall had spent the day with her Aunt Abby to get her away from the hospital. Abby had just called Tony to let him now that she was on her way to drop off Kendall so she could sleep in her own bed for the night.

Once inside the door Lauren gently released Liam from his booster seat and went into the living room.

Before leaving the hospital, Liam's diaper had been changed, he was dressed in his pajamas and he had had a small amount of food.

Lauren had just started to feed Liam again when Abby arrived with a tired Kendall in her arms.

'I'll take her.' Tony said as he took Kendall into his arms. 'Thanks for spending the day with her Abby.'

'Anytime! I loved every second of it.' Abby said with a grin. 'but she sure is talkative and she knows just what she wants.'

Tony chuckled. 'Yeah, she sure is strong-minded. She gets that from her mom.' Tony told her. 'I will go put her to bed.'

As Tony made his way up the stairs with Kendall, Abby walked into the living room to say goodbye to Lauren and Liam.

Abby had left the house when Tony walked into the living room to see his wife and son dozing on the couch.

'Honey, let's go up to bed.' Tony says as Lauren nods.

Together they make their way up the stairs. Lauren gently lays Liam down in his crib before turning on the baby monitor. Then she checks on Kendall before making her way to her bed.

'Did you get Liam to eat?' Tony asks as Lauren lies down next to her.

'Yeah, he ate a little more.' Lauren says as a yawn escapes her.

Tony nods as he opens his arms so Lauren can make herself comfortable.

There had been bumps along the way but the DiNozzo family was finally together under one roof again - with the addition of their new baby boy. Tony hugged Lauren closer as he finally allowed himself to relax for the first time in weeks. With him being shot and Lauren going into labor early, life had been hectic. But now Liam was finally home and their new life with their two beautiful children could finally begin.

The End

* * *

 **A/N:** I thought about adding more chapters to this story but I thought this was a good place to end it. There will definitely be another story in this verse soon so I hope you will stick around. Please let me now what you think and if there is anything I can do better.


	8. New Story

I just posted the first chapter of my new story; Haunted by the Past. It is the sequel to this story and the third one in the 'Family Ties' series, so I hope you will check it out. Please let me know what you think :-)

Here's the link: s/12544312/1/Haunted-by-the-Past


End file.
